The demoness's family
by RavenFire2908
Summary: AU: Demon hunter, Garfield Logan has finally found the female demoness he has been searching for. The demoness called Raven, the daughter of the most powerful demon in the world. When he enters the mansion she lives in, Garfield finds the demoness with a family of three kids. The kids know Raven is a demon, but to them, she is also their mother, ((Rest of summary inside))
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU: Demon hunter, Garfield Logan has finally found the female demoness he has been searching for. The demoness called Raven, the daughter of the most powerful demon in the world. When he enters the mansion she lives in, Garfield finds the demoness with a family of three kids. The kids know Raven is a demon, but to them, she is also their mother, and the children will protect the woman who protected them.

 **One-shot**

 **Age: 1900th**

 **The demoness's family**

 **-three years ago-**

 _She was alone. The rain poured down around the demoness. Her huge black wings covered her pale form from the rain. She stood there in her long black dress, her dress was so long it followed behind her, the arms of the dress was wide with a silver outline. The dress also had a thin silver belt that hung to her knees._

 _The demoness had long purple hair with matching purple eyes. She had long claw-like nails painted black. Her black raven wings was spread out wide over her head. She stood on top of the church tower, looking down at Jump City._

 _She never really bothered someone in the city, she found the humans strange._

 _The sound of a distressed horse made the demoness turned to the side of the tower. She looked down at the street, there she saw a little girl running across the street, she was holding a little piece of bread in her hands before she ran into an alley._

" _Watch it, kid!" Someone yelled from a carriage. The little girl didn't care, she ran deeper into the alley._

" _Thief! I shall rip your hands off!" A big man yelled as he ran after the little girl. The demoness raised an eyebrow at the sight, before she jumped from the building and flew over the city. She landed on top of a roof and looked down. "I will teach you to steal, you little brat!" The baker yelled._

" _P-Please sir! I have two brothers!" The little girl cried._

" _I don't care!" He raised a_ _rolling pin. The demoness's eyes widened before she dropped to the ground._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her voice was venon as the baker turned. The demoness had tucked her wings close to her body so they were hard to see._

" _Oh, are you going to stop me?" The baker hissed._

" _I don't have to." Her wings flared and her eyes turned red. The baker fell back on his rear in fear._

" _W-What are you!?" He gasped._

 _The demoness showed her sharp teeth in a venomous smile. "I am the demoness of your nightmares." She hissed. "Now leave and never harm the child again, or I will find you…" The baker wasted no time staying, he fled past Raven and back into the bakery, she caught the sight of something wet in his pants and knew he was scared to nightmares for weeks._

 _Raven turned to leave again, when she felt something thug at her dress. She turned around and found the blond, blue eyes little girl behind her._

" _Is there anything you want?" Raven asked._

" _Thank you, miss…" The girl whispered, she didn't seem to be afraid of her, which gave Raven mixed feelings._

" _Where is your mother?" Raven bent down to her knees and became eyelevel with the girl._

 _The girl looked away, Raven saw the tear in the four year old girl's eyes._

 _Then it hit her. "You don't have a mother?" Raven asked, the little girl nodded. "What is your name?" Raven wiped the tear away from the girl's eye._

" _M-Melvin, miss."_

 _Raven nodded. "Just call me Raven…" She paused. "Where is your brothers?" Melvin took Raven's hand and had her follow her down the alley. The tall buildings made the way narrow for them, Raven had to pack her wings close to her body._

 _They came to a broken door that hung to the side. Melvin pushed at the door, but it didn't move. Raven surrounded the door with her magic and lifted it so they could go inside. The place was small, a stone room with dirt floor. In the corner, wrapped in blankets, sat two sleeping boys._

" _That's them, Timmy and Teether." She said as she pointed to the redhead boy and the blond boy._

" _That's an infant, not more than a few months." Raven pointed out. "How long have you been living here?" Raven asked._

" _Two months, Teether is six months." Melvin walked up to the boy and nudged his shoulder. "Timmy, I have some food."_

 _Timmy groaned as he placed his brother next to him. "What did you get?" He asked._

" _Just bread, oh! This is Raven, she saved me from the baker." Melvin pointed to Raven._

 _Raven looked at the kids, Teether in particular, a six months old child. Who the heck leaves a four years old and three years old to take care of an infant._

" _I can't watch this." Raven muttered. "Would you like to follow me? I know a warmer place where you can sleep and I have lots of food." Raven offered._

 _The two kids looked at Raven with wide eyes. "R-Really?" Timmy asked, his mouth hanging slightly open._

" _B-But we don't want to be a bother." Melvin said. "We have been too much of a bother." She whispered._

" _I can't just stand here and see children starve. Come on." She gave them her hands. The children hesitated before taking her hands. Raven used her magic to wrap Teether up in the blankets before lifting him into her arms. That was when she noticed how cold the baby was._

 _Raven took the children outside before taking Melvins hand and Timmy took hers, since her other hand was taken by Teether. Raven closed her eyes and teleported herself and the three children to her home._

 **xXx**

 **-Present-**

Garfield stood at the doorstep of the huge mansion deep in the forest. The mansion was black wood with a dark red roof. It was square with a tower at each corner, it was more like a small castle than a mansion.

Garfield walked up to the front door, he knew it was pointless to knock as his enemy was inside.

Raven, the most dangerous demoness in the land. Garfield had been working with demons for years, but somehow this one always got away. She was so different and so strange, whenever he fought her she seem to want to flee more than fight. But she was more than cable of taking down a city like Jump.

Garfield walked inside the mansion. The walls were dark redwood panels and black floral pattern wallpaper. The main room had two stairs that lead to a balcony like hallway, to his left and right there was hallways along with hallways behind the stairs. There was a table in the middle of the room that held a glass vase with, to Garfield's surprise, colourful flowers.

Garfield took out silver bullet gun. He was ready for the demoness. He walked into hallway to the right. He came into another hallway, there were four doors, but at the end was an open door which light was coming out from. Fire light.

Garfield crept towards the light. As he looked inside his eyes widened. There, the demoness he had hunted for so long sat in front of three children. Raven was sitting with a book in her hands and a blond baby boy in her lap. The two other children was sitting on the floor playing, the girl played with a teddy bear and the boy played with a toy train.

The room was the same as the hallway, but held many bookcases with many different books. The room was almost empty, but the dark red couch, chairs, the rug over the wooden floor and an oil lamp next to Raven,

"... Then the prince and the princess lived happily ever after…" Raven closed the book and looked down at the now sleeping little boy.

"That was a wonderful story, Raven." The girl said as she looked up at the demoness.

"That is good, but look at the time." Raven smiled and pointed to an old grandfather clock next to the fireplace. It was almost nine. "You three have stayed up long past their bedtime, come on." Raven rose from the chair as she held onto the blond boy.

"But…." The redhead boy started.

"No, but, bed." She pointed to the door where Garfield stood. Quickly Garfield lept into one of the rooms, which happened to be a closet.

He heard the three walk past the room, Garfield followed them slowly as the three made their way upstairs. When they had passed away into the hallway, Garfield ran quietly to catch up. He saw them walk into a room.

His first thought was that Raven would kill the kids, demons were heartless after all. He ran up to the room and looked inside. He saw Raven leaning over one of the kids that now laid in bed, his mind jumped. She was eating them!

Raven kissed Melvin's forehead and whispered a quick 'goodnight' before Raven brushed her hand over the little girl's hair.

Raven was about to say goodnight to Timmy and place Teether in his crib, but Melvin threw herself around Raven's neck.

"Thank you, Momma…" Raven's eyes widened slightly.

When Raven first took the children home to herself, they were shy, well not Teether. He seem to have adopted her as his mother once he woke up. Timmy and Melvin took another week, but Raven quickly became their mother figure.

"It was nothing, sweetie." Raven hugged Melvin with a small smile. When Melvin let go, she crawled under the purple blanket and fell asleep.

Raven let her fingers trace the girl's chin before she went over to Timmy. Timmy did the same as his sister. Hugging her and calling her Momma.

When Raven had wrapped up Teether in his crib she turned to turn off the oil lamp on the vanity, when she heard the door.

Raven turned to the door and just managed to dodge to literal bullet that flew past her ear. Raven dropped to the ground and raised her hand to the side of her head, looking at her hand she saw blood.

Returning her gaze to the door she saw Garfield Logan. Her eyes widened before it turned to the kids. Melvin and Timmy was sitting up, wide eyed and looking at Raven and Garfield.

Melvin ran over to Raven and stood in front of her. "Leave Momma alone!" The little girl yelled.

Timmy ran up to Garfield and began to punch him in the leg. "Leave! Momma! Alone!" He screamed.

"Momma?" Garfield asked before his eyes turned to Raven. "No! You were going to eat them, weren't you Raven!" Garfield pointed the gun at Raven, trying to avoid Melvin.

"Eat them?! Garfield Logan! How could you even think that of me?!" Raven stood up shaking, before Melvin took her hand and helped her stand. "I would never hurt a child."

"Not a child, but what about the other humans you have killed?" He yelled. Timmy had finally stopped hitting Garfield and was now standing next to his sister. "You probably have these children under a spell!" He yelled.

"Garfield Logan, I know we are not friends, but accusing me of this is not something I would expect from you!" Raven yelled.

"So?! You took these children from their homes, didn't you?"

"I took them from the street, Logan." She paused. "They were starving at the street, did you think I would leave them like that?"

"Yes, you are a demon! Can't you see?!" He turned to the kids. "She is a demon! An evil demon that should not be trusted."

"We know Momma is a demon, she is the nicest demon that lives. And she will live! You will leave her alone!" Melvin yelled.

"We don't care whenever Momma is a demon! Momma took us in when real Momma didn't want us!" Timmy yelled.

"If you want to hurt Momma, you will go through us!" Melvin pointed at her heart.

Even if Garfield did have a clear shot to Raven's head, he couldn't pull the trigger, not with kids there.

"Move." He growled.

"No!" Both kids yelled. A loud cry made Raven turn, Teether was reaching for her. She walked up to the baby boy and picked him up.

"Shh…" She whispered, before starting to hum to a lullaby she had heard many years ago. "I'm here…"

"What the-?!" Garfield almost gasped at the sight. A baby was being comforted by a demon. He knew a lot about demons. When a demon possessed someone or cast a spell on them, they usually became limp, puppet like or very timid. These kids were neither of it, they were confident, brave and, he almost wanted to call them stupid. Garfield also knew that small children was harder to control as their minds were different from a adult ones.

Maybe these children was speaking the truth.

"Garfield, just this once. Will you let me live? Not for my sake, but theirs?" He could see tears for in her eyes. "I have been with them for three years, please, I can't leave them alone now." She was begging.

Garfield felt sort of proud of himself, he got a demon to beg for life, but it wasn't like this he wanted it. She wasn't begging for her life, she was begging for theirs.

Garfield knew the feeling of losing someone they loved. Garfield had lost his mother and father to a demon many years ago, he was taking in by Steven Dayton and his wife Rita Farr. Steven taught him how to fight, since Garfield was hungry for revenge. Steven had also been a demon hunter, but he lost leg in a battle and had to quit.

But he knew how it felt, the demon had spared Garfield's life to create a monster in him, but that didn't stop it from killing his beloved parents in front of the ten year old child.

Garfield began to lower the gun. "This doesn't change anything, Raven." Her eyes meet his. "If I ever see you again…" He started.

Raven looked away, she didn't want to fight him. Her empathy also picked up waves that he didn't want to kill her either, mostly because of the kids.

"You can show yourself out." Raven growled as she turned away.

Garfield backed up and walked out the room, he made his way to the door and slammed it shut.

"Thank you, kids… But let me take care of the hunters…" Raven muttered as she bent down to their level.

"No, we will protect you Momma!" everyone threw their hands around Raven's neck and hugged her.

Raven smiled. _"So this is what it feels like."_ She thought. _"To be protected by someone you love."_

 **xXx**

 **I don't know what this was, I just had the urge to write this, kinda crappy. I originally planned a romantic relationship between Raven and Garfield, but it would feel kinda forced. Anyway, I don't do this much, include Melvin, Timmy and Teether. Anyway, the hero's of the day, yay!**

 **My inspiration to this was a quote. "Not all demons are evil. Not all angels are good."**

 **I was planning to have Terra as the "Angel" and was going to betray Garfield and almost kill Raven in front of the kids, then she was going to kill the kids saying "They are possessed, look at them."**

 **I really don't like Terra…**


	2. Bonus chapter

**The Demoness's family**

 **Bonus: Not all angels are good**

 **Made this 'cause ah felt like it…**

Garfield slammed the door to his office shut. He was so conflicted after the encounter with Raven and her kids. Was it possible? A demon could have a family? Have kids? That would love her?

No, no. It wasn't possible. It shouldn't.

Garfield threw himself into his chair and placed his legs on the table. He simply sat there and stared at the wall. The wall was white and decorated with pictures of different demons and other supernaturals. So many was drawn on, a big fat X right over the face, signaling their death. There were only one unexed picture, Raven's. She was the last demon in the land and he let her live.

"Gha! I'm so stupid!" He yelled as he threw his head into his hands.

"Oh really?" He turned his head to the side. There in the doorway stood, Terra. An angel, her white wings hanging slightly over the ground. She wore a white dress that went along with her long blond hair and her blue eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Terra." He heard the sound of her heels walking closer.

"Really?" She sang. "I could help you with that…" Her finger traced the side of his chin.

"Not tonight Terra. I'm conflicted."

"On what?" Her hand began to play with his hair.

"Raven…" Her hand tightened in his hair. "Ow…" She let go. "I meet her tonight, she has a family now…"

Terra looked at him, pure shock. "Who did she kidnap now?" She asked, trying to sound mad.

"She said she found them on the street, the children agreed with her and said she saved their lives."

"Did you shoot?" She sat down on the table next to him. His head was resting on the back of his hands.

"No, the kids were in the way and I wasn't going to shoot her while the kids were there. It was three of them, I would guess they were like, five, four and three." His eyes narrowed at the picture of Raven.

Suddenly the door shut and Terra was gone. It took Garfield full on three minutes to figure out what she was going to do.

When it hit him, he grabbed his jacket and ran outside. When he looked up in the raining sky he saw the white outline of Terra as she flew towards Raven's house.

He cursed before jumping on his unsaddled horse and jumping out of the stable. He rode at fast speed after Terra, not letting her leave his sight.

When he finally found the clearing with the mansion. The doors was broken down, one hanging from the remains of the wall and the other laying flat on the ground. Garfield rode up to the doors, he jumped off his horse and ran inside.

A child screaming made Garfield run towards the stairs. It was the same night so he guessed Raven hadn't left the kids after that incidence.

"Leave Momma alone!" The redhead boy yelled.

Garfield ran into the children's room. The blond little girl and the redhead boy was pushed away with a white wing. Garfield turned to the owner of the wings.

Terra was face to face with Raven bent over the vanity, Raven's back was clearly aching from the position. Terra's one hand was holding around Raven's throat while the other held a knife, Raven's hands were both trying to hold Terra's knife away as well as trying to breathe.

"Momma!" The little girl yelled.

Garfield saw that Raven wasn't fighting at full power, she could have killed Terra a long time ago, but Terra must have surprised her.

"Terra stop!" Garfield yelled.

"Why?! You said it yourself, you couldn't kill her because of the kids. But if I can clear the world of another demon, I will, no matter who's watching." Terra screamed.

Garfield saw tears form in Raven's eyes, she was looking at the kids all the time, she didn't look into Terra's eyes.

"Look at me, Demon!" Terra screamed.

Raven's eyes darted to Terra's before they landed on Garfield. They were tear filled and begging. _If I die, take care of my kids… Please…._ She was begging again.

Garfield shook his head and looked at the kids. They were crying too.

 ***BOOM***

Terra's hands loosened. She stood frozen in place before slowly getting off Raven, she took a few steps back as she dropped the knife to the floor. Terra stared wide eyed at Raven before dropping to her knees.

She looked at Garfield, who still held the smoking gun in his hands.

"I'm sorry Terra, but I see the real good now…" Terra opened her mouth to scream, but fell to her side, her hands holding onto a gunshot in the side of her stomach.

Timmy and Melvin ran up to Raven and hugged her.

"You're okay, Momma!" They yelled in joy, tears fell from their eyes.

"I'm okay… I'm okay…" She cried as she hugged the two children close.

"I'm sorry, Raven." The group turned to Garfield, who stood in front of Terra's fading body. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said she was evil."

"As I said ten years ago. Not every demon is bad, not every angel is good." She whispered.

Garfield smiled to himself when Terra's body was fully gone. "I want to make it up to you, Raven. I want to say I'm sorry." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "I truly am, Raven."

"What would my heart count as if I didn't accept it?" She smiled and took out her hand. "Truce?"

Garfield smiled. "Truce."

 **Made this 'cause, screw it! and I felt like it. Deal with it!**


End file.
